In the field of bedding, there has been recognition of the desire to have a bedcover that can be secured to a bed. Such a bedcover would be useful with regard to the needs of children and the elderly. With a loose bedcover, or even one that is simply tucked under the mattress, the cover may be pulled free from the bed. In such a case, a restless sleeper may accidentally knock off the cover.
In the past, bedding arrangements have been made that allow securing of a bedcover to a mattress. For example, some bedding arrangements have been constructed that consist of a single integral piece, in which a top covering portion is sewn, or otherwise permanently attached, to a lower, mattress-securing portion. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,018 to McClam. The bedding arrangement described in this prior art patent has a side covering 36 that is held between a mattress 12 and box spring 14. The top covering 32 of McClam has enough extra material that, when zipper 46 is unzipped, there is room for occupants between the surface of the mattress and the top covering. This extra material folds into a pleat on top of the mattress when the bed is unoccupied and the zipper 46 is closed. While the zipper 46 is open, the top covering 32 is integral with the side covering 36 along three sides. The exception is at the position of either zipper 52, which allows a portion of the top covering near the head of the bed to be disconnected from the side covering to make it easier for a person to climb into the bed.
One piece bedding units, such as that of McClam, are functional, but are unwieldy and make cleaning more difficult. Furthermore, the securing of the bedding to the mattress relies on the elastic gathered corner portions 40, as well as the pressure between mattress and box spring. Thus, if the side covering were detached to from the top covering, it would fall down and hang from the space between the mattress and box spring. In fact, in such a case the side covering would remain connected to the bed only by the pressure contact between the mattress and box spring. If the mattress was not sitting atop a box spring, and was only supported in certain locations, the unsupported regions would not allow for securing of the side covering, and it would be loose in those regions.